


Burning for you

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Sorry Emil, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: Friendly FireCharacter: Emil





	Burning for you

They made a great team. One of them could call on the gods and the other's affinity for fire made him a perfect vessel for their powers. It had been terrifying the first time. One hadn't been prepared and one hadn't known if it worked.

”What exactly happened that night?” Emil had asked. Later. When they were home and safe. His friend didn't answer.

The second time Emil knew about the existance of magic. He had heard Onni's words behind him. He still hadn't been quite prepared, but after that he understood.

”It was you”, he said, ”that day.”

Onni couldn't understand. It took a long time before either understood. It took a couple of years, some intense studying of Finnish and another three times when Onni channeled the gods through Emil. They made a great team, but it was taxing on both of them. It hadn't been the first time, not for Emil, but as Kokko got used to him she needed less energy from Onni but more from Emil. It went quicker that way.

Beasts had them surrounded. They were in Norway this time, helping Sigrun's crew out.

”It'd be great with some gods about now!” Sigrun called over the sounds of the battle.

Emil glanced at Onni, asked him for Kokko's aid. Onni hesitated.

”Get on with it already!” Sigrun shouted.

”He doesn't want to!” Emil called back.

”If he don't we'll be beastfood!”

She threw her gun to the ground. It was out of ammo. Emil's clicked as well. He looked at Onni again.

”Please.”

”It makes you weak. Defenceless.”

”I already am.”

Emil dropped his gun, pulled his sword instead. He wasn't good at close combat.

”Kokko may not want to.”

”It's our best shot. Ask her. There's no harm in asking, right?”

A beast jumped onto Emil, pushed him to the ground. As Emil struggled Onni took a step back. He couldn't let the beast harm Emil. Finnish words left his mouth. He was out of Kokko's lands, she might not hear him from there. In the spirit realm Kokko passed through him, leaving no marks, and in the real world he fell to his knees. Emil's hands started burning. The beast caught fire, screeched and pulled away.

Emil's scream cut through the battle. His clothes was on fire. Panic rushed through Onni's body. He pulled off his cloak, rushed up to Emil. There was harm in asking. The flames licked Emil's body, Emil's face. Onni threw the cloak over him, patted on it to put the flames out.

”Stay with me. Don't faint.”

Emil's eyes closed, his breathing was quick.

”This is my fault”, Onni countinued. ”I shouldn't have...”

”It's... okay”, Emil mumbled. ”It'll be fine...”

Onni lifted the cloak. The fire was out, but the damage had been done. Emil's body shivered and Onni wrapped the cloak around him again.

”I'm sorry”, Onni whispered.

Emil grabbed his hand, squeezed it. His face scrunched up in pain from the movement and Onni's glove got wet.

”Help them”, Emil whispered.

Emil's grip loosened, his head fell to the side. Onni got up, his eyes glowed. Magic coursed through his veins and he grabbed his stick, joined the battle.

 


End file.
